powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 4: A Kiss After the Fight
is the fourth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This episode begins to reveal the peculiarity regarding the Gozma's Adjutant Shiima through the introduction of Uba, her Space Beast nursemaid and a recurring character beyond this only episode alive. Synopsis Shou faces off against animals transformed into minions by Shiima's former nursemaid in order to find a girl's lost cat. Plot In the middle of the night, a Space Beast comes across a stray cat and inoculates it with something. The cat soon turns into a man, while retaining its feline muzzle, tail, abilities and instincts. The half-human beast then turns into a full human. The next day, Shou comes across a girl, Yuuka, who is crying for her missing kitten, Toro. He accepts to help her, and sets out to look for it. His teammates come across him as he does, pointing out he should be on patrol with them, and he explains the situation to them, adding that he couldn't refuse the request of a girl - as well as mentioning the promise of a kiss should he find the kitten. Funnily enough, the Changemen are clueless to the fact that Shou is talking about a little girl. Wandering around with a box intended for Toro, Shou has attracted the attention of a lot of stray kittens, none of them being the one he is looking for. Suddenly, they all are trapped in a cage and fed a milky liquid through hoses, which causes them to turn into hybrid human-feline monsters, which proceed to assume a completely human form. The Space Beast from the night before soon appears and rallies them; Shou tries to give chase, but gets thrown off his track by an attack. On his way after the monster, he trips and loses sight of it, when a woman with a low, manly voice points him the wrong way, with his teammates soon following. The Beast appears next to Shiima, who sheds her disguise just as the Changemen return, Shou having remembered her by the voice. Shiima, outraged when the heroes call the Space Beast a "monster", introduces it as Uba and explains to them that Uba had breast-fed her, therefore Shiima regards Uba as a mother. They call on a troop of Hidrers to stop the team on their tracks, but they are quickly disposed of. Uba and Shiima take the opportunity to escape. Aboard the Gozmard, Giluke explains to Bazoo that animals who drink Uba's milk become humanoid. Infiltrating them in human society, their hatred for the humans' mistreatment will lead them to start violent riots and drive humanity to extinction. Sure enough, as he explains this, more humanoid cats are attacking people on the streets. The Changemen quickly spring into action, but the hybrids' animal agility make them a formidable match, and their ability to assume a completely human form and blend into the crowds makes it very difficult to track them down, as Shou learns the hard way when one of the creatures scratches his face and he cannot figure out who. Back at the Shuttle Base, Shou mopes about failing to stop the creatures as the team ponders their next move. Sayaka starts thinking about how the plan was first carried out with cats, a common domesticated animal, and quickly concludes that dogs will be the villains' next target. To set the counter-plan in motion, Shou is then sent to a kennel and placed in a cage full of dogs, much to his chagrin. Soon, the dogs start talking to him, revealing that Uba and Shiima had anticipated their move and, as they assume human forms, they chase Shou out of the cage, but he is soon stopped by strategically positioned Hidrers. With Shou at her mercy, Shiima wonders what would happen if a human were to drink Uba's milk, and so Uba decides to feed Shou her milk. He manages to fend the Space Beast off by kicking her with a spike concealed in his boot. After fighting off the Hidrers, Shou is attacked by the humanoid dogs. Deciding he cannot bring himself to kill living things from Earth, he just flees. The dogs chase him relentlessly and, soon afterwards, the cats appear to corner him. Just as they are about to maim Shou at the same time, both packs are caught in nets by the rest of the team, who reveal that they had anticipated Shiima and Uba's appearance, and the plan was only a measure to gather all converted animals in one place. Ironically thanking Shiima for her "help", the Changemen transform to fight, taking on the Hidrers with a variety of techniques. When Uba steps up to battle, she shows herself a dangerous enemy, thanks to her ability to spit fire and bombs, but she is defenseless against the Power Bazooka, being first struck by its individual parts, then blasted to pieces with the complete weapon. With Uba's death, the animals all return to normal. Gyodai immediately is dispatched to regrow Uba in giant size, and the Changemen call on the Shuttle Base in response, going on to form the Change Robo to fight back. At first, they are evenly matched, with Uba's lasers and bombs representing a grave threat, but the tides turn in the Changemen's favor when the Change Shield deflects Uba's beams. Shots from the Change Vulcan incapacitate her further for the final blow with the Super Thunderbolt. In the end, Shou returns Toro to Yuuka and she gives him the promised kiss - on his cheek. Once she leaves, Shou recalls that Shiima mentioned being fed by Uba as a child, and the team starts to wonder what she was like before drinking from Uba's milk. Hiryuu points out that, as vast as the universe is, they still can't figure out yet which other kinds of beings its expanse holds. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *Dog Human: *Yukari: *Cat Human: Notes *While Shiima appears in disguise in this episode, she talks to Hayate in her male voice, but he does not figure out who she is until later. It is pointed out that he had forgotten about this peculiarity (this may be due to him being unfamiliar with her by then). Six episodes later, she uses her natural female voice when disguised; it can be inferred that, by then, Hayate will have caught on to Shiima, so she took measures to be able to deceive him. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda